lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
A Demon, also called a Hostile Sub-Terrestrial, was the designation for a number of creatures native to various Hell dimensions separated from Earth and generally considered to be evil due to their lack of human souls and their destructive tendencies. The term was widely used to describe any creature that was not a god, robot, unmodified human, or standard terrestrial animal. Though individual powers varied between different demon species, most, if not all, demon species possessed greater strength, endurance, and natural abilities than humans. The Old Ones were the first and most powerful of demons, lived on Earth during the Primordial Age where they were brought from their home dimensions by the Seed of Wonder. However, as time passed, new creatures began to appear on Earth, and the Old Ones either retreated to other dimensions or interbred with humans, thus weakening their powers through the generations. Demons native to Earth were not full demons, but had a percentage of human heritage. Full demons were native to other dimensions. Characteristics Demons came in a variety of shapes and forms with hundreds of known species of demon with diverse traits. Most demons were commonly bipedal or humanoid, very likely due to generations of interbreeding with humans, along with reptilian, mammalian and insect-like features such as such as claws, rough skin, horns and sharp teeth. Other demons shared an appearance closer to non-human animals such as Suvolte demons, Ghora demons, and even more monstrous forms of existing animals like the Bug demons and dragon demons. There is no scientific or precise definition for demons or what being a demon actually constituted. While other mystical creatures were not counted as demons, such as fairies, demons were associated within the supernatural. Behavior By nature, the majority of demons were innately evil, merciless and unsympathetic towards humans, animals and even some other demons. The reason for this seemed to stem from the lack of a soul which provided a sense of feeling culpable to one's wrong doings, evident by the fact that when humans became vampires they lost the ability to feel any type of general remorse. Confusing the issue was that most demons kill as a natural survival instinct while others commit evil acts for their own recreational enjoyment, to learn something about said victim or religious/cultural reasons. For this demons were seen as purely evil creatures with death as the only case for dealing them. There are, however, some cases of perfectly morally sound demon species or individuals such, Codger demons, Lister demons, Kwaini demons and Yarbnie demons. It's also shown that a soulless demon can reform so much they form special bonds with humans. Certain demons however demonstrated an evolution in their behavior without resorting to the magic. Certain humans were transformed into demons at a moment of their life and adopted the demonic instinct. Some Vengeance Demons seemed to believe their acts of murder, torture and extreme unpleasantness were justified by the lesser crimes of humans. The Half-breeds and the Half-demons had a varying moral alignment. Although they are also considered worse than the human beings by supremacist demons such as The Scourge, some demonstrated that they were effectively malefic or corrupted by their demonic blood. A demon's intelligence was also a factor amongst many species and breeds. A lot of demons such as Vengeance Demons and various others possessed intelligence equal to humans while others like Hell Hounds. Reproduction Demons reproduced in diverse and complex ways. Some demon species reproduced via sexual intercourse. Some indeterminate number of these species, for instance Brachan and An-Movic Demons, were cross-fertile with humans. Some demon species reproduced via asexual methods, such as budding. Some other appeared to have been created or manufactured by some other entity (magic practitioner, Old One, Power), and do not reproduce on their own. Diet Most demons were carnivores, mostly preferring human flesh as the best food source. Some demons had diets to a specific substance such as Vampires to blood, a lot of upper level demons feast upon the souls of humans that they make contracts with, some eat human skin, drink water and humidity from human bodies, others just devour a human completely within a matter of minutes, some apparently eat human bone marrow or eat human fingers. Certain demons have a preference marked for the virgin humans or the human babies. Even a half-breed species like Stygian demons showed to be carnivorous though there are a lot of them who eat human food rather than eat souls, skin or anything related to the human body in general. Other species fed on demon flesh. Lizard demons ate some of their young during hatching season then there's an unknown clan of demons that eat the brains of the previous husband of their wives, even if he was a demon, to strengthen the wedding. There are many particular diets out there but it all depends on the type of demon. Powers & Abilities Low Level Demons *'Demonic Possession' - Like angels, demons require a human vessel or "meat suit" to travel on Earth. Unlike angels, they do not need a person's consent. Also, unlike angels, demons can possess corpses. It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. This ability can be thwarted by Anti-possession tattoos. Also under certain circumstances, the person being possessed can regain control if his or her will is strong enough. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - Demons, like spirits, often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. *'Sulfur Creation' - Often when a demon has used its powers to kill a human, they leave a trace of sulfur on the victim's body or near the space around the victim. This can give away the demon's presence, indicating to hunters that they are hunting a demon. Very powerful demons seem to excreat more sulphur. *'Flight' - Only when in their natural forms. *'Immortality' - Demons have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invulnerability' - Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on demons. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. Unlike angels they don't heal their vessels. If the "meatsuit" receives too much damage they simply find another human to possess, leaving their former vessel to die. *'Super stamina' - Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Sam states that they also do not get hot or cold. *'Super strength' - Demons possess superior physical strength compared to that of humans; capable of physically overpowering humans and most monsters. Once, a demon (the Phantom Traveler demon) ripped open an airplane hatch with over 2 tons of pressure at over 1,000 feet above the ground. The higher ranking the demon, the stronger it is. The highest ranking demons can overpower low-level angels. *'Supernatural Perception' - Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, ghosts, and Hellhounds. *'Supernatural Senses' - Demons have an enhanced sense of smell and taste. *'Telekinesis' - Demons can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Higher ranking demons can use this ability to kill people by snapping their necks. Mid-Level Demons *'Biokinesis' - Some demons can manipulate the biology of other beings. *'Electrokinesis' - They could manipulate electronic equipment to their will. *'Invisibility' - Some Demons can become invisible to humans. *'Pyrokinesis' - Some Demons can generate and manipulate fire. *'Soul Reading' - Some Demons, particularly Crossroad Demons, can assess the condition of one's soul. *'Spell Casting' - Some Demons can practice witchcraft, much like witches, like altering the range/space they occupy. Other demons are adept in Enochian magic which they use to protect themselves from Angels. *'Teleportation' - Some Demons can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Terrakinesis' - Limited; Some Demons can create small earthquakes. High Level Demons *'Access to/from Hell' - High ranking demons such as Sebastian Michelis can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and Hell, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. *'Dream Walking' - Can enter and control the dreams of his targets. *'Enhanced Immunity' - As a general rule, the more powerful the demon, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and Holy Water. High ranking demons like Sebastian are immune to the Killing Touch of normal Angels. *'Memory Manipulation' - Can read the memories of individuals. *'Summoning' - Can summon and control various monsters, ghosts and zombies. *'Weather Manipulation' - Can manipulate the weather. *'White Light' - High ranking demons can use this to generate massive amounts of destructive energy that can obliterate large areas. Special Powers These powers can generally only be accessed in the context of a Faustian Deal, however whichever Demon is the King of Hell, can resurrect and warp reality without these, and very high-ranking demons can, too. *'Healing' - In the context of a deal, crossroads demons can heal themselves and others of any wound. *'Reality Warping' - Crossroads demons, and a few other Demons can grant humans a wish in exchange for their souls. *'Resurrection' - One of the wishes demons can grant is the resurrection of a loved one. Demon Summoning Certain demons could be beckoned, controlled and directed by specific methods. Others demons, although having a free mind, are completely moldable by an higher being. Some individual demons could be summoned, but not controlled through certain spells. Faustian Contract A Faustian contract (i.e. deal with the devil) is a link and bargain between a human and a demon whereas the latter offers specific services and fulfills the individual human's wish in compensation of consuming the said human's soul. Purpose For a demon: To consequently consume the human's soul. For a human: Typically, to fulfill something tantalizing and difficult to accomplish, such as a satisfying revenge (e.g. Ciel wished for those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did). Afterward, they are to give up their soul to the demon as payment. Creating the Contract In order to create the contract, a human has to summon a demon. However, it seems that they do not need to be aware of the existence of demons, attempt to summon a specific demon, or even summon one intentionally, as Ciel Phantomhive states he summoned Sebastian Michaelis accidentally. It is implied that the human must be desperately searching for a way out, if Ciel's situation is indicative of a typical summoning process, and have little or no faith in God. Sebastian states that once summoned, this fact will not change for all eternity. All the same, it seems that the human still has the option to go through and create the contract, or dismiss the demon, as when Sebastian was summoned, he asks Ciel to make a decision. However, the creation of the contract seems to be fully completed as soon as the human issues a command to the demon. William T. Spears compares a demon's contract with a human to poking fun at them and then leeching anything that comes out as a means of survival, to which Sebastian says he does not dismiss that claim. Contract Seal Once the contract forms, the human bears a mark in ambiguous places (e.g. Ciel bears it on his right eye which he hides with his eye patch and Sebastian bears it in his left hand which he hides with his glove). In a sense, the contract is viewed as a 'scar' the demon leaves so the demon would not lose the person he contracted with. No matter where, the contract has the authoritative power; the demon is able to detect where the human is, and irrefutably, the latter can never escape the demon. Sebastian has correlated the contract to a 'collar'. The demon seemingly is able to inflict the mark on the human by simply pressing their hand against the chosen place. The choice as to where the seal resides is up to the human as shown when Sebastian asks Ciel where he wants the seal to be located. It is noted that the more visible the place where the seal is, the stronger its power. The placing of the seal seems rather painful. Standard Practice If the human's wish is not yet fulfilled, the usual practice for a demon is to serve under the human for as long as it takes and to perform supplementary orders; Sebastian and Claude served their rightful masters as butlers. They are to be the humans' power and to protect the humans for the sake of their demons' aesthetics. Their principles basically states that they must follow and obey the orders their 'master' gave, (i.e. the human they contracted with), as long as the contract is still in effect. Completion Once the contract is completed and the human's wish is accomplished by his or her demon, the human's soul is eaten by the demon resulting in the human's death. Alternately, the human may be turned into a demon if that is what the contract states. Weaknesses Trapping A Demon *'Holy Water' - Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it, like acid. It proved ineffective against high-tier demons like Azazel or Lilith, and Ruby practically laughed when Sam was about use it against Alastair because it would barely slow him down. Killing A Demon *'Angel's Touch' - An Angel can kill a demon by touching them on the forehead with their hand. The host is also killed as a result. This power will not work for normal angels if the demon is too powerful or if the angel is cut off from Heaven. Higher level angels, however, can kill even the most powerful of demons this way. *'Exorcism' - Will pull the demon out of its host and send it to Hell. Hosts may not survive. Exorcism was the only known method used by hunters, to stop demons. Reciting the exorcism backwards will force the demon back into its host. Very powerful demons are immune to exorcism. *'Death Scythe' - Death Scythes can kill Demons, as it is capable of reaping just about anything. Known Demons *Rosanna Eisenberg *Sebastian Michaelis *Gin Ichimaru *Rangiku Kaze *Yubel *Raven *Keiji Goto *Hecate Reid Also See *Shinigami *Half Demons *Succubus Demon